I Love You and Your Fat
by MagnaeYK
Summary: Sehun yang gemuk, berkacamata dengan rambut klimisnya selalu di ejek teman sekolahnya, ia memutuskan untuk pergi ke Amerika dalam pertukaran pelajar selama 6 bulan. setelah kembali, Luhan teman kecil Sehun menemukan Sehun menjadi errr... sexy. Rated M/HunHan/boyxboy.
1. Chapter 1

**I Love You and Your Fat**

 **HunHan/NC 21+**

.

.

.

Semua manusia menurut Sehun sangatlah kejam. Tidak ada hari bagus baginya, setiap hari kemanapun ia pergi orang-orang akan menertawainya dan meremehkannya hanya karena penampilannya. Apa yang salah dengan penampilannya? Dia hanya sedikit gemuk, oke mungkin tidak sedikit, dia sangat gemuk, rambutnya klimis rapi, dengan kacamata bulat bertengger di hidungnya, menurutnya penampilan bukanlah masalah yang penting dia nyaman.

Namun setiap hari ia selalu menemukan dirinya di bully anak-anak populer di sekolah, harga dirinya di injak-injak, dikatai jelek, bau dan sebagainya. Sampai-sampai hatinya pun sudah kebas, dia tidak merasakan sakit lagi jika di ejek begitu. Well, hanya satu kelebihan yang dimiliki Sehun, otaknya yang genius. Alih-alih menganggap itu anugerah, ia malah menganggapnya musibah. Karena setiap hari anak-anak populer yang malas itu selalu memintanya melalukan pekerjaan rumah mereka, jika tidak dituruti tidak akan ada yang tahu bagaimana nasib Sehun.

Dia sudah lelah, dia benci dan muak sekali dengan anak-anak geng yang anehnya populer di sekolah mereka hanya karena penampilan mereka. Namun di antara para anak populer itu ada satu yang Sehun suka, bahkan ia sebenarnya mencintainya.

'Bruk'Sehun yang sedang melamun sambil membawa buku-buku itu terjatuh dan terbentur kelantai dengan keras. Ia baru saja ditabrak dengan sengaja oleh salah seorang lelaki. Suara tawa menggema di lorong itu, tawa yang sudah tak asing lagi baginya. Nama lelaki itu Kai, salah satu anak populer yang mendominasi di sekolah itu, dia anak klub dance yang digilai gadis-gadis dan laki-laki 'bottom' di sekolah. Dia juga orang yang paling sering mengerjai Sehun.

"Hahaha! Dasar bodoh, si gendut ini mengapa benar-benar bodoh!"tawa kai sambil menunjuk-nunjuk Sehun yang hanya mampu diam duduk di lantai sesekali membenarkan letak kacamatanya. Ingin sekali rasanya Sehun memukul wajah tampannya itu dan menjadikannya babak belur, tapi apa daya, dia hanya seorang yang lemah.

"Kai! Berhenti mengganggunya!"suara lain terdengar dari ujung lorong.

"Ck! Anggap saja hari ini kau beruntung!"ejek kai "iya sayang, maafkan aku"ujar kai sembari mengedip manja ke arah pria yang berdiri di ujung lorong.

"Sayang kepalamu! Pergi sana"ujar pria mungil tersebut, Kai menurutinya dan pergi dari sana.

Pria mungil itu menghampiri Sehun lalu menyodorkan tangannya "kau tidak apa-apa hunnie?"tanya pria tersebut menatapnya khawatir.

Sehun menatap pria itu berbinar "terima kasih, Luhan" benar, Luhan adalah salah satu anak populer di sekolah, anak yang di sukai Sehun, dia adalah primadona sekolah ini, ia menjuarai beberapa kontes model, ia juga dari Klub dance dan banyak orang mengejar cintanya, termasuk Kai. Dan yang lebih penting, dia adalah teman Sehun sedari kecil.

Setiap Sehun di ejek karena ukuran tubuhnya, Luhan lah yang selalu membelanya, untungnya juga tidak banyak yang mau melawan Luhan, bagaimana tidak, Luhan jatuh sedikit saja fansnya sudah menangis. Luhan lah yang selama ini selalu ada untuknya. Ia sungguh mencintai Luhan, namun ia masih sangat takut untuk mengungkapkannya.

Siapa dia? Pantaskah dia bersanding dengan Luhan? Pria dengan wajah cantik dan mata rusa paling indah itu diinginkan wanita dan pria manapun, berhak kah dirinya menginginkan Luhan? Sehun merasa tidak pantas sama sekali. Namun setidaknya izinkan Sehun untuk selalu menjadi sahabatnya, Sehun juga manusia.

Luhan mencoba menarik Sehun, namun hasilnya Luhan yang terjengkang. "Luhan!"teriak Sehun khawatir. Gelak tawa terdengar di koridor yang sepi itu "hahahaha! Bodohnya aku, pria sekurus aku ingin mengangkatmu, yang benar saja"Luhan terkikik sampai rasanya perutnya ingin pecah.

"Ugh aku tahu aku gemuk"sungut Sehun.

Luhan tersenyum dan menatap Sehun "tapi aku menyukainya!"teriak Luhan lantas melompat dan memeluk perut Sehun sesekali menggigitnya. Ini bukanlah akting untuk sekedar menghibur Sehun, namun Luhan benar-benar menyukai gumpalan 'lemak' Sehun itu, menurutnya itu sangat menggemaskan, bahkan setiap sabtu Luhan akan menumpang tidur di rumah Sehun demi memeluk perut Sehun dan tidur bersamanya.

Sehun bersyukur, setidaknya ada satu orang yang menyukai dirinya apa adanya.

.

.

.

"Lu, aku sedang belajar"jelas Sehun, matanya tetap menatap ke arah buku yang sedang di bacanya, namun Luhan tak hentinya menggigiti perutnya. Seperti biasa setiap sabtu Luhan akan tidur di rumah Sehun demi perut Sehun.

"Aku tidak mau"ujar Luhan terdengar manja "bermainlah denganku Sehun"pinta Luhan dengan nada seduktif, membuat Sehun menelan Ludahnya, oh tidak Luhan menggodanya lagi.

"A-aku tidak ada waktu"gugup Sehun, rasanya ada sesuatu yang bangun di bawah sana.

Luhan terkikik "kau bangun? Kau benar-benar mudah tergoda"tawa Luhan sambil menunjuk-nunjuk penis Sehun yang sudah terbangun di bawah sana.

"A-apa maksudmu?!"teriak Sehun, pipinya memerah hebat "i-ini karena aku membaca"Sehun melontarkan alasan yang tidak masuk akal, betapa bodohnya dia.

"Kau membaca buku matematika Sehun, bukan majalah porno"ejek Luhan yang masih terkikik. "Sana, selesaikan di kamar mandi, aku akan tidur tenang saja"Luhan tersenyum mengejek, lalu membaringkan dirinya di tempat tidur, dia memang benar sudah mengantuk. Dengan cepat Sehun masuk ke dalam kamar mandi di kamarnya. Ia duduk di atas closet dan mulai membuka celananya.

Ia menggenggam penisnya yang sudah berdiri tegak, lalu memijat-mijatnya, otaknya tanpa sadar sudah membayangkan Luhan yang telanjang memanjakan penisnya dengan mulut mungilnya itu. Sehun menggigit bibirnya menahan desahan, ia lalu mengocok-ngocok penisnya dengan cepat "ahh ahh Lu.. Luhan"desah Sehun tanpa sadar. Ia sontak menepuk mulutnya. Sialan, dia melakukannya lagi, dan Luhan sedang di kamar.

Ia lalu dengan cepat menyelesaikannya dengan berusaha mati-matian untuk tidak meneriakkan nama Luhan ketika dia keluar. Ia membersihkan dirinya lantas keluar kamar dan menemukan Luhan memang sudah tertidur nyenyak. Kebiasaan Luhan, dia bisa tidur di manapun bahkan di tengah perang sekalipun.

Sehun tersenyum lalu dengan lembutnya memasangkan selimut pada Luhan. Ia lalu berhenti sejenak untuk memandangi wajah Luhan. Ini adalah bagian favoritnya setiap sabtu, dia berpura-pura sibuk agar Luhan cepat tidur. Karena ketika Luhan tidur lah Sehun hanya dapat memandanginya sepuas hati.

Ia menatap bibir mungil Luhan yang merah itu, ingin rasanya ia menyambar bibir itu, lalu menerkam Luhan dan melakukan sex sampai pagi tiba bersama Luhan. Namun, ia tidak ingin Luhan mati menahan berat tubuhnya. Dan disamping itu ia tidak pantas. Sehun tersenyum miris, lalu mengecup kening Luhan sekilas dan ikut tidur.

.

.

.

"Sehun kau di panggil ke ruang kantor!"salah seorang gadis berteriak di dekat pintu kelas Sehun dengan malas lalu melenggang pergi. Beruntung suasana kelas sepi karena jam istirahat, ia tidak suka ketika namanya di panggil dengan keras karena ia memilih dianggap tidak ada atau sama sekali tidak kelihatan dan tidak berbunyi agar jauh dari ejekan.

Ia bergegas melangkah menuju ruang guru yang melewati kafeteria. Langkahnya terhenti ketika matanya menangkap sosok Luhan dan Kai yang sepertinya tengah menyatakan cintanya. Terlihat dari Kai yang sedang berlutut membawakan bunga dan anak-anak yang bergerombolan heboh meneriakkan kata "terima"

Sehun merasakan hatinya begitu sakit, ia mencengkram dadanya, rasanya seperti baru saja di tusuk ribuan pedang lalu di siram air lemon di atasnya, mungkin saja lebih dari itu. Sehun tahu harusnya ia tidak seperti ini namun ia berharap Luhan tidak menerimanya.

Namun harapan hanyalah harapan, detik ketika Luhan menganggukkan kepalanya dan mengatakan "ya" setetes air mata jatuh membasahi pipinya. Langit pun seakan ikut bersedih dengan menurunkan Hujan. Sehun mengusap air matanya dengan cepat, ia lalu melewati kerumunan itu dengan cepat, ia berusaha sebaik mungkin untuk tidak terlihat oleh Luhan dan akhirnya ia berhasil sampai ke ruang guru.

Ia menghela nafasnya, entah bagaimana ia akan menghadapi Luhan nantinya, ia terlalu sakit untuk menatap wajah Luhan nantinya. Sehun melangkah gontai masuk ke ruangan guru dan menghampiri .

"Anda memanggil saya pak?"tanya Sehun sopan.

menganggukan kepalanya "duduklah Sehun"ujarnya, Sehun mengangguk lalu duduk di hadapan .

"akan ada pertukaran pelajar ke Amerika sebentar lagi dan kepala sekolah kita memilihmu berdasarkan nilai-nilaimu yang terlampau tinggi. Jika kau setuju dan orang tuamu mengizinkanmu, kau bisa berangkat dalam dua minggu."ujar menatap Sehun serius "kau bisa memikirkannya Sehun"lanjutnya.

Sehun terdiam sejenak, bayangan Luhan bersama Kai terbayang dalam benaknya. Tidak akan ada lagi kesempatannya bersama Luhan, dia akan aman bersama Kai di banding dengannya yang setiap hari harus di bela oleh Luhan.

"Saya... Setuju pak, tapi bisa minta keberangkatannya di percepat? Saya ingin berangkat dalam satu minggu."

mengangguk-nganggukkan kepalanya "baiklah, aku akan membicarakannya kepada kepala sekolah"

"Terima kasih"

.

.

.

"Dasar jalang! Kemari kau kesini"suara gaduh terdengar dari satu rumah, Luhan keluar dari rumah tersebut dan terlihat bergegas berlari. bibirnya berdarah dan pipinya sedikit lebam, kakinya terus berlari tanpa alas kaki membuatnya sedikit berdarah. Ia terus berlari sehingga sampailah ia di depan sebuah rumah besar yang mewah.

"Sehun!"teriaknya, ia menekan bel namun tak kunjung ada yang membukan pagar. Luhan tau orang tua Sehun sedang bekerja, namun entah kenapa Sehun tidak bersekolah dua hari ini, setiap Luhan kerumahnya Sehun tidak pernah keluar. Sehun seakan menghindarinya.

Luhan mengambil ponsel dari sakunya lalu menelpon Sehun, entah sudah yang keberapa kalinya. Sementara di kamarnya Sehun terbaring, tatapannya mengarah pada ponselnya yang berdering. Sudah dua hari ia tidak melihat Luhan, ia sengaja berencana tidak melihatnya lagi sampai ia berangkat ke Amerika. Namun rasa rindu mulai menggerogoti hatinya. Haruskah ia mengangkat telpon Luhan, ia sangat ingin mendengar suaranya.

Setelah lama berpikir, akhirnya ia memilih mengangkatnya.

"Yoboseo"

"Sehun! Kemana saja kau"sungut Luhan berusaha tenang.

"Aku hanya sedang sibuk"ujar Sehun berusaha seperti biasanya, namun tak bisa di pungkiri bahwa dirinya sangat senang bisa mendengar suara itu lagi.

Luhan hanya diam di seberang sana, dan Sehun pun ikut diam. Lama mereka terdiam hingga akhirnya Sehun kembali berbicara "kalau tidak ada apa-apa, aku akan matikan, aku sib-"

"Aku di pukuli lagi hiks"Luhan terisak, terdengar jelas bagi Sehun. Hatinya mencelos. rasanya mendengar isakan Luhan lebih menyakitkan di bandingkan Kai yang menyatakan perasaannya.

"Dimana kau Lu?"tanya Sehun lembut.

"Di depan rumahmu"

"Tunggu aku"ujar Sehun khawatir, ia segera menyembunyikan kopernya yang sudah di siapkan untuk kepergiannya besok. ia lalu berlari kedepan rumahnya dan menemukan Luhan dalam keadaan mengenaskan. Rambutnya yang acak-acakan, wajah babak belur, dan kaki tanpa alas yang berdarah. Sehun menatap Luhan pilu di balik kacamatanya itu ia menahan tangisnya "Luhan, masuklah"

Luhan mengusap air matanya lalu masuk ke rumah Sehun. Keduanya lalu langsung menuju kamar Sehun seperti biasanya. Sehun segera mengambil kotak p3k untuk mengobati luka-luka Luhan. Ia duduk di samping Luhan lalu menyingkap baju Luhan untuk melihat punggungnya. Sungguh hatinya meringis melihat luka-luka merah yang berdarah itu.

Sehun meletakkan kotak p3k dengan marah, mengapa? Mengapa dia harus mengobati Luhan, sementara ia sudah punya kekasih kaya seperti Kai?

"Kenapa tidak di laporkan saja sih Lu? tidakkah kau lelah dengan rasa sakit di tubuhmu?"suara Sehun hampir naik.

Luhan menundukkan kepalanya, matanya mulai berkaca-kaca "walaupun dia suka mabuk-mabukkan, mengambil uang yang kuhasilkan, lalu berjudi dan memukuliku... dia tetaplah ayahku, Sehun"air mata jatuh dari pelupuknya, dan isakannya mulai terdengar. "Setelah ibuku meninggal, hanya dia yang kupunya"isaknya.

 _Lalu aku? aku juga ada disampingmu Lu_ lirih Sehun dalam hatinya. Ia menghela nafasnya, hatinya melunak jika Luhan sudah menangis. Ia lalu mulai mengobati luka-luka Luhan. Ya, memang dari awal begini, Luhan bukanlah anak populer yang juga kaya. semenjak ibunya meninggal ayahnya sering mabuk-mabukan dan memukulinya. Dia tidak sebahagia yang orang kira hanya karena penampilannya. Hanya Sehun yang tau penderitaannya.

Tapi, sekarang setidaknya akan ada yang menjaga Luhan selain Sehun, yaitu Kai, Sehun bisa tenang selama pertukaran pelajarnya selama enam bulan di Amerika nanti, meski hatinya juga sakit. Setidaknya Luhan baik-baik saja.

.

.

.

"sayang kau mau makan apa?"tanya Kai sambil menyangga tangannya menatap Luhan.

Luhan tersenyum canggung "terserah kau saja"jawabnya cuek.

"Disini makanan mewah semua, kau bisa pilih apapun. Ada..."sementara Kai sibuk menjelaskan di hadapan Luhan, Luhan hanya mengabaikannya dan melamun. Luhan sebenarnya pacaran dengan Kai hanya karena rasa kasihan, ia sudah berusaha begitu banyak dan Luhan terlalu kasihan untuk menolaknya di depan semua orang.

Rencananya Luhan hanya akan memacarinya beberapa minggu sambil mencari cara untuk putus darinya. "Lu sayang? Kau mendengarkanku?"tanya Kai menggenggam tangan Luhan.

Luhan tersenyum canggung lantas menarik tangannya perlahan agar tidak menyakiti perasaan Kai. "Kita makan apa saja yang kau suka"jawab Luhan tersenyum manis.

Kai menganggukkan kepalanya "baiklah kalau begitu" Kai lalu memesan dan mereka makan dengan tenang, lebih seperti Luhan yang hanya mendengarkan ocehan Kai.

Luhan menghela nafasnya, ia terus melangkah gontai menuju rumahnya. Ternyata berpura-pura menyukai seseorang itu sangat melelahkan. Ia menjadi lelah dan tidak bersemangat, kalau disaat begini biasanya Luhan akan memeluk perut Sehun. Terpikirkan dengan Sehun, Luhan berhenti sejenak di depan rumah Sehun "mungkin mampir sebentar"ujar Luhan pelan lantas menekan bel rumah Sehun, tak lama seorang wanita paruh baya keluar.

"Ahh Luhan" ya, dia adalah ibu Sehun. Ia masih sangat cantik dan terlihat sangat elegan.

Luhan tersenyum "ajhumma, apa ada Sehun?"tanya Luhan riang.

Nyonya Oh tampak bingung "ehh apa Sehun tidak memberitahumu?"

Luhan diam menatap Nyonya Oh bingung "memberitahuku apa?"

"Sehun sudah berangkat ke Amerika dalam rangka pertukaran pelajar selama enam bulan"kaki Luhan rasanya melemas setelah mendengarnya. enam bulan? Berarti Luhan tidak akan menemui Sehun selama enam bulan. Lalu bagaimana nanti jika Luhan sedang sedih? Sakit? Dan membutuhkan Sehun?

Tidak pernah dalam hidupnya ia jauh dari Sehun. Bagaimana ini?

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

**I Love You and Your Fat**

 **HunHan/boyxboy/Rated M**

.

.

.

Sehun duduk di ujung ruangan perpustakaan, tangan dan matanya sibuk mengerjakan tugas matematika yang di berikan Miss Bennett tadi. Sesekali ia menghela nafasnya, sebulan ini ia sengaja menyibukkan dirinya demi melupakan rasa khawatirnya terhadap Luhan. Tapi semua yang ia lakukan hanyalah sia-sia, wajah Luhan selalu terbayang di benaknya. Rasanya begitu rindu sampai ingin gila.

Sehun meletakkan pulpennya, lalu menjambak rambutnya sejenak. Ia lalu merogoh sakunya untuk mengambil selembar foto dirinya dan Luhan yang mereka ambil ketika studi wisata ke jepang yang di adakan sekolah. Tentu saja, dia ingat betul ketika dirinya membantu Luhan kerja paruh waktu untuk mendapatkan uang demi membiayai perjalanan ke jepang. Karena bagi Sehun ia tidak bisa membiarkan Luhan sendiri di Korea.

Ia tersenyum lirih, itu dulu dan sekarang ia malah meninggalkannya. Setidaknya Luhan baik-baik saja bersama Kai, Sehun meyakini itu.

"Wasup bro!"salah seorang pria masuk ke dalam perpustakaan dengan suara lantang, membuat Sehun menutupi mukanya karena malu, sebab semua mata kini tertuju pada mereka.

"Sorry"ujar pria tersebut santai, lalu duduk di samping Sehun sambil merangkulkan tangannya di bahu Sehun.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan, buddy?"tanya pria tersebut sementara Sehun hanya menggedikkan bahunya. Dia adalah teman Sehun yang baru-baru ini ia temui, Jay Park. Berbeda sekali dengan Sehun yang gemuk dan introvert, Jay adalah pria tampan nan sexy yang mempunyai enam kotak-kotak di perutnya. berbeda dengan Kai, penyuka hiphop itu begitu baik. Ketika semua orang menertawakan penampilannya di Amerika sana, Jay Park lah yang pertama datang padanya dan menyapanya. Dia juga mudah bergaul dengan semua orang, dan mungkin sedikit berisik bagi Sehun. Namun memiliki Jay di sampingnya membuatnya sedikit tenang, setidaknya ia punya teman yang tidak menertawakan fisiknya.

"Woo siapa ini? Dia cute sekali"ujar Jay berbinar "pacarmu?"lanjutnya.

Sehun tersenyum miris lalu menggelengkan kepalanya "bukan, dia temanku di Korea"ujar Sehun, matanya menatap pilu ke arah foto Luhan yang sedang tersenyum lebar memeluk perutnya.

"Kau suka dia kan?"tiba-tiba Jay melemparkan pertanyaan yang membuat Sehun tersedak air Ludahnya. "T-tidak"jawan Sehun cepat.

"Jujur saja, aku dapat membacanya dari wajahmu, dia punya pacar kan?"tanya Jay lagi yang entah darimana ia tahu itu, mungkin karena ia melihat tatapan pilu Sehun atau karena memang ia sudah mengerti hal-hal seperti ini.

Sehun hanya diam menatapi wajah Luhan, Jay yang tampak menepuk bahu Sehun "ceritakan saja padaku buddy, aku pikir aku bisa membantu"

Mata Sehun seketika berbinar, mungkin orang populer seperti Jay bisa membantunya membuat Luhan menjadi miliknya, dan tentunya membuat Sehun pantas berada di sampingnya. Sehun menghela nafasnya memulai cerita "dia adalah teman masa kecilku, kau benar aku... menyukainya" Jay diam mendengarkan.

"Kau tahu, aku sering diejek karena penampilanku ini, sementara Luhan adalah anak yang populer, wajahnya tampan dan cantik, dan sering menang kontes model, ia juga punya pacar seseorang yang juga populer. Dia tampan dan keren, sementara aku? Aku hayalah bocah SMA yang gemuk dan jelek. Aku merasa aku tidak pantas berada di samping Luhan"

Jay menganggukkan kepalanya "kau tidak pernah bertanya pada Luhan apa kau bisa berada di sampingnya kan? Jangan menyimpulkan sesuatu dengan cepat sebelum bertanya"

"Tapi-"

"Kau tidak akan pernah tau perasaan Luhan yang sebenarnya, jika kau tidak bertanya"jelas Jay membuat Sehun hanya mampu menundukkan kepalanya. Ia terlalu takut untuk menanyakannya pada Luhan. Ia takut Luhan menjauhinya dan merasa jijik padanya.

"Selama kau di Amerika, aku akan membantumu. Akan kubuat Luhan jatuh cinta padamu"

"Maksudmu?"

"Bersiap-siaplah"

.

.

.

"Berikan uang padaku jalang!"suara gaduh dari rumah itu terdengar lagi, tetangga bahkan sudah biasa mendengarnya, tapi tidak pernah ada yang membantu. Mereka pikir itu bukan masalah keluarga mereka, dan mereka memilih menjauhi keluarga yang cukup bermasalah itu.

Luhan tiba-tiba keluar dari pintu depan dengan berlari sambil memeluk segepok uang. Wajahnya babak belur dan terlihat lebih parah dari biasanya, bibir dan hidungnya di penuhi darah dan ia juga telanjang kaki. Ia lalu berhenti sejenak di depan rumah Sehun, semenjak Sehun pergi Luhan semakin sering di pukuli. Matanya menatap pilu ke arah rumah Sehun, pilu dan penuh kerinduan. Ia rindu Sehun hampir gila rasanya. Luhan lantas menendang pagar rumah Sehun, tak peduli jika kakinya sakit, ia sudah kebas dengan rasa sakit.

"Kemana?! Kemana kau disaat aku butuh!"teriak Luhan penuh amarah namun juga kesedihan.

Ia terisak dan terduduk di depan rumah Sehun "hiks, aku merindukanmu hunnie, aku menyukaimu hiks"

Air mata terus mengalir dari matanya membasahi luka-luka di wajahnya "aku tidak akan memintamu untuk membalas perasaanku, aku hanya ingin kau kembali disini bersamaku hiks aku mohon~"teriaknya lagi.

Ia duduk disana terisak sampai suara ibu Sehun terdengar "siapa disana?"

Luhan sontak berlari dan melesat menuju sebuah taman bermain kecil di komplek perumahan itu. Pipinya yang babak belur di penuhi air mata, matanya memerah dan nafasnya tersengal.

Luhan lantas duduk di salah satu ayunan dan memandangi uang yang di bawanya. Itu adalah uang hasil jerih payahnya selama ini, ia akan menggunakan uang itu untuk biaya kuliah nanti. Untuk sekarang ia beruntung karena mendapatkan beasiswa, tapi itu akan sulit mendapatkannya di sebuah universitas.

Ayahnya meminta uang itu untuk berjudi dan minum-minum lagi, Luhan menolak sekuat tenaga meskipun ayahnya memukulinya dan menginjak-nginjaknya. Ia melindungi uang itu sekuat tenaga. Luhan terisak merenungi nasibnya, ia memeluk uang itu dengan erat dan meraung sekuat-kuatnya. Disaat seperti ini? Kemana Sehun? Ia sangat membutuhkan Sehun dan pelukannya, Sehun meninggalkannya begitu saja tanpa mengatakan apapun. Rasanya Luhan marah sekali, tapi ia juga begitu merindukan Sehun yang selalu ada di sampingnya dan menjaganya di saat seperti ini.

Di tengah-tengah air mata yang terus jatuh, Luhan melihat sepasang sepatu lantas menenggakan kepalanya, ia sempat terbayang yang berdiri di hadapannya adalah Sehun "Se-hun"lirihnya pelan bahkan tak terdengar sama sekali.

"Luhan"lirih Kai memanggil Luhan, ia lalu menghampiri Luhan dan duduk berlutut di tanah demi memeriksa wajah Luhan. Ya, mereka belum putus dan ini sudah memasuki empat bulan mereka bersama. Luhan hanya tidak bisa mencari cara memutuskan Kai, juga Kai sebenarnya juga orang yang baik. Semenjak ia tahu Luhan sering dipukuli ayahnya, Kai lah yang menjaga Luhan tanpa di pinta. Ia juga tidak memilih memukul balik ayah Luhan. Ia tampaknya begitu mengerti keinginan Luhan.

Luhan tersenyum lirih "Kai"panggilnya pelan.

Kai membelai wajah Luhan dengan lembut "apakah sakit?"tanya Kai khawatir, Luhan mengangguk lemah. Sebenarnya ia setengah sadar saat ini, dan dalam bayangannya Sehunlah yang ada di hadapannya saat ini. Ia sontak memeluk Kai dan menangis sekeras-kerasnya. Kai membalas pelukan Luhan, mengecupi pucuk kepalanya dan membelai punggungnya.

Setelah lama menangis Luhan akhirnya habis kesadaran, tepat ketika ia menutup matanya "Sehun"nama Sehunlah yang ia panggil.

.

.

.

Luhan mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya, langit-langit yang asing mengisi pandangannya. Ia menyadari dirinya sedang tak di rumah lantas ia bangun dan menemukan Kai duduk di sampingnya menatapnya tajam. Dan tatapan itu cukup membuatnya merinding, seakan ada bahaya yang sedang mendekatinya.

"K-Kai"panggil Luhan terdengar serak. Kai mengambilkan Luhan segelas air minum yang berada di atas nakas samping tempat tidurnya.

"Terima kasih"Luhan tersenyum kaku lantas langsung meneguk air minum yang telah disediakan, entah karena ia gugup karena menyadari dirinya kini berada di rumah Kai atau memang ia sedang haus. Dari yang Luhan dengar Kai sepertinya tinggal sendiri.

"Maafkan aku karena telah merepotkanmu, a-aku pulang saja"ujar Luhan kaku, Kai seketika menarik tangan Luhan dan mendorongnya hingga Luhan terbaring, ia lalu menindihnya dan mengunci pergerakan Luhan.

Luhan mulai merasa takut, ia mencoba memberontak namun tenaga Kai lebih kuat. "A-apa yg kau lakukan Kai?"tanya Luhan bergetar. Kai tiba-tiba mendaratkan bibirnya di bibir Luhan, menghisapi bibir mungil itu dan melumatnya dengan kasar.

"Mmh mmmm Kai!"dengan sekuat tenaga Luhan mendorong Kai dan akhirnya Kai melepaskan bibirnya. Luhan menatap Kai bingung dan marah sambil menutupi bibirnya, mengapa tiba-tiba ia menjadi begini?

Kai menatap Luhan penuh amarah namun juga terselip kesedihan. "ada apa? Bukankah ini umum di lakukan pasangan?"tanya Kai datar.

Luhan menatap Kai sedikit takut "a-aku hanya belum siap"ujar Luhan sesekali ia mencoba menghindari bertatap mata dengan Kai.

Kai tersenyum miris "bukankah karena kau menyukai bocah gendut itu?"tanya Kai bergetar.

Mata Luhan terbelalak "a-apa maksudmu... k-kalau aku menyukainya tidak mungkin aku pacaran denganmu"jawab Luhan takut-takut.

Kai langsung saja meninju tempat tidur tepat di samping Luhan, ia menatap Luhan dengan marah "berhenti berbohong!"bentak Kai, setetes air mata jatuh dari pelupuk matanya membuat Luhan membulatkan matanya begitu terkejut mendapati orang sekeras Kai bisa menangis seperti itu.

"Aku baru menyadarinya ketika kau mengatakan namanya dalam tidurmu, bukan namaku!"teriak Kai lagi "hatiku... sakit ketika sadar tatapan mu selama ini hanyalah sekedar rasa kasihan, brengsek!"bentak Kai lagi sementara Luhan hanya diam dalam takut dan juga khawatir.

"Apa? Apa yang kau suka dari bocah gendut itu? Dia tidak ada apa-apanya di banding aku"suara Kai mulai melemah dan terdengar lirih. Luhan merasa hatinya terenyuh. Kai ternyata begitu menyayanginya sampai membuatnya terisak seperti itu hanya karena menemukan fakta bahwa Luhan menyukai orang lain.

Setetes air mata jatuh dari ekor mata Luhan, tidak pernah seorang pun meneteskan air mata untuknya di hadapannya, bahkan Sehun sekalipun. Sehun? Haruskah Luhan mengharapkan orang yang meninggalkannya begitu saja tanpa mengatakan apapun? Atau melihat apa yang ada di depan matanya saja? Kai begitu tulus padanya.

Kai menarik Luhan dalam pelukannya sambil terisak "jangan tinggalkan aku, aku mohon. Aku... tidak ingin sendirian lagi"lirihnya.

Sekali lagi Luhan merasa terenyuh, tangannya seakan bergerak sendiri untuk membalas pelukan Kai. Ia menarik Kai dari dirinya lantas mengecup dahi Kai dengan lembut "kita jalani hubungan ini pelan-pelan saja ya? Aku akan belajar menyukaimu"ujarnya lembut, Luhan sudah tidak tahu lagi apa yang sedang dilakukannya, ia hanya akan menjalaninya.

"Aku akan selalu bersamamu"jawab Kai lalu memeluk Luhan.

.

.

.

Kai melumat bibir Luhan, sementara Luhan hanya mencoba membalas sedikit-sedikit, ia tentu saja belum berpengalaman. Ciuman pertamanya adalah Kai. Mereka pelan-pelan sudah menjalani hubungan seperti sepasang kekasih pada umumnya, pertama-tama berpengan tangan lalu langkah kedua berpelukan, dan langkah ketiga berciuman, untuk langkah keempat Luhan belum ada rencana untuk memberikan tubuhnya.

Baginya untuk sekarang cukup bibirnya saja yang di jamahi Kai. Kai masih sibuk melumat dan menghisapi bibir Luhan, pasangan itu dapat dengan bebas melumati bibir masing di atap sekolah itu, toh jarang ada orang kesana.

"Hhh"Kai melepas tautan bibir mereka lalu mengambil nafas kembali. Suara deru nafas mereka saling bersahutan, Kai yang sepertinya mabuk ciuman dengan Luhan langsung memeluk Luhan dengan erat dan meletakkan dagunya di bahu Luhan "rasanya aku akan gila jika lama-lama bersamamu"ujar Kai lembut, Luhan hanya tersenyum tipis sambil membelai punggung Kai. Entahlah, semuanya terasa begitu natural namun hatinya masih terasa kosong. Luhan juga masih tidak mengerti dengan perasaannya.

Yang ia tahu, besok adalah hari dimana Sehun kembali. Ada rasa bahagia yang tiba-tiba menggerayanginya. Seakan ada kupu-kupu yang bersarang di perutnya. Ia tahu ini salah ketika dirinya sudah menjadi milik Kai, namun Luhan tidak bisa menahannya. Rasa bahagia akan bertemu Sehun setelah sekian lama, dan perasaan rindunya untuk memeluk Sehun dan perutnya.

Sebentar lagi

.

.

.

Di pagi hari yang cerah itu wajah Luhan terlihat berseri-seri. Jantungnya berdegup-degup dan dirinya begitu semangat untuk pergi sekolah, karena hari ini ia akan langsung menjemput Sehun untuk berangkat sekolah bersama-sama seperti biasanya. Untuk entah yang keberapa kalinya Luhan memeriksa dirinya dan merapikan dirinya. "Ok, kau tampan"ujarnya lantas mengambil tasnya dan melesat menuju rumah Sehun.

Ia melompat-lompat dan berputar-putar karena terlalu senang sampai akhirnya ia sampai di depan rumah Sehun.

'Ting tong'Luhan menekan Bel rumah Sehun dan dengan rapi menunggu respon dari dalam rumah.

"Siapa itu?"tanya ibu Sehun.

"Ini aku Luhan, ajhumma"ujarnya lewat interkom

"Sehun! Luhan sudah di depan! Cepatlah!"teriakan nyaring ibu Sehun terdengar sampai ketelinga Luhan. Ia tersenyum begitu manis sambil menunggu Sehun. Tak lama suara pintu terdengar di buka, dan seorang pria jangkung berdiri di hadapan Luhan sambil tersenyum.

Dia jauh lebih tinggi daripada Luhan, tubuhnya juga kurus, bahunya lebar, garis rahangnya terlihat tegas, dagunya begitu runcing, rambutnya turun kebawah dengan belahan di tengah dan warnanya juga coklat, matanya coklat onyx yang tak asing bagi Luhan. Pria itu terlihat seperti seorang pangeran. Luhan sempat berbinar melihat pria itu, lalu sadar bahwa dirinya sudah memandangi pria itu terlalu lama. "Ehem I-I'm sorry, I speak english very little"ujar Luhan terbata dengan aksen Koreanya yang kental. Ia pikir orang di hadapannya itu mungkin kenalan Sehun dari Amerika atau semacamnya.

Pria itu malah tertawa terbahak-bahak sementara Luhan yang tak tahu apa-apa hanya ikut tertawa kaku sambil menggaruk-garukkan kepalanya. "Luhan, ini aku"Jawab pria itu, suaranya terdengar familiar namun Luhan tak juga sadar bahwa pria di hadapannya itu adalah Sehun.

"eh kau bisa bahasa korea? Maksudmu? Aku siapa?"tanya Luhan bingung.

"Ini aku Sehun"

Luhan berkedip berkali-kali untuk mencerna kata-kata tersebut "Sehun... ummm Sehun? SEHUN?! SEHUN! Eeeehhhhhhhhh?"

 **TBC**


	3. Chapter 3

**I Love You and Your Fat**

 **HunHan/Rated M/boyxboy**

.

.

.

Luhan masih mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya menatap pria di hadapannya dengan tatapan tak percaya. benarkah pria yang berparas seperti pangeran di hadapannya itu adalah Sehun? ia masih berusaha mencerna semua yang ada di hadapannya. sementara pria yang ada di hadapannya itu hanya tersenyum manis melihat reaksi Luhan yang masih diam menatapnya seperti tidak bernapas. "aku melakukan diet di Amerika, Lu"ujarnya lembut memecah keheningan yang sedari tadi menyelimuti mereka.

Luhan hanya menatap Sehun, tak tahu harus apa. maksudnya, kemana perut gempal Sehun, selama enam bulan Luhan sudah menunggu untuk memeluknya, namun sekarang gumpalan lemak yang empuk itu sudah hilang. Sehun menatap Luhan sedikit ragu sebelum ia menarik Luhan kedalam pelukannya "aku... merindukanmu Luhan"bisik Sehun, setelah sekian lama, setelah enam bulan matanya itu tidak melihat Luhan, akhirnya ia disini tepat di hadapannya.

entah mengapa Luhan merasa marah dengan semua ini, dia sudah cukup marah dengan Sehun yang meninggalkannya begitu saja untuk pertukaran pelajar di Amerika, tanpa mengatakan apapun, bahkan ucapan sampai jumpa lagi atau semacamnya. Lalu sekarang inilah yang di dapatkan Luhan setelah menunggu sekian lama. Pria mungil itu lantas meninju perut Sehun sekuat tenaganya. Sehun sontak melepas pelukannya dan mengerang memegangi perutnya. Jujur saja Sehun tidak tahu tubuh mungil itu menyimpan tenaga sekuat itu, apa mungkin karena Luhan anak klub dance? entahlah.

Luhan hanya diam lantas melenggang pergi meninggalkan Sehun yang terduduk di atas aspal memegangi perutnya. Sehun bangkit dan mengejar Luhan lalu menggapai tangannya "Luhan, ada apa? kau marah?"tanya Sehun lembut, Luhan berbalik menatap Sehun membuat pria yang lebih tinggi itu melebarkan matanya ketika melihat tetesan air mata sudah membasahi pipi dan mata rusa itu, bibirnya mengerucut sesekali ia terisak, membuat Sehun harus menahan diri untuk tidak mencubit pipi yang menggemaskan itu.

"hiks kau bertanya apa aku marah? berengsek!"teriak Luhan lalu kembali memukul perut Sehun hingga Sehun terjengkang dan kembali jatuh.

"hiks, Sehun kau bodoh hiks dimana... dimana perut kesayanganku huaaaaaa"Luhan mulai meraung memanggil-manggil perut lama Sehun yang kini sudah tergantikan menjadi perut sexy. "hiks Sehun kau jahat hiks"

Sehun tak tahu kalau Luhan sebegitu cintanya pada perutnya yang dulu, ia tidak menyangka akan menjadi begini akhirnya. sebenarnya ini sangatlah lucu bagi Sehun, namun melihat Luhan menangis tersedu-sedu ia jadi tidak tega tertawa. Sehun hanya mampu diam sambil membelai punggung Luhan sesekali menepuk-nepuknya.

.

.

.

Sehun berjalan mengiringi Luhan di sampingnya sambil merangkul Luhan, sesekali tertawa mendengar cerita Luhan selama dirinya tidak ada, derap langkah kaki yang berirama serta angin yang berhembus lembut menemani perjalanan mereka menuju sekolah. Tiba-tiba langkah kaki mereka terhenti dan gelak tawa mereka pun menghilang ketika beberapa siswa menghadang mereka. Jika dilihat dari seragam mereka sepertinya mereka siswa dari SMA laki-laki Hwangmun yang terkenal akan keberandalan murid-muridnya.

Luhan dan Sehun saling memandang dan menelan ludah mereka bersamaan. "k-kalian mau apa?"tanya Luhan memberanikan diri. Sial sekali mereka hari itu, padahal ini pertama kalinya mereka berangkat sekolah bersama setelah enam bulan berpisah. Dan lagipula, mengapa mereka berkumpul disini? komplek perumahan itu agak sedikit jauh dari SMA mereka.

"uang, berikan uang kalian"jawab salah seorang berbadan besar yang sepertinya pemimpin mereka dengan tatapan menyeramkan. Luhan berusaha agar terlihat tidak goyah dengan tatapan itu, sementara Sehun hanya diam menundukkan kepalanya sambil mencengkram lengan baju Luhan.

"kami tidak punya uang, enyahlah"tegas Luhan, Sehun mendekati Luhan lalu berbisik "k-kita berikan saja, Lu" Luhan tidak menjawab dan terus menatap nyalang pada pria besar di hadapannya yang tengah menyeringai, sementara anak buahnya di belakang sepertinya sudah menyiapkan kayu dan tinju mereka.

"kau tidak tahu kami siapa? badan kecil seperti itu, kau pikir bisa apa?"ujar pria itu memiringkan kepalanya.

Luhan menaikkan sudut bibirnya "kau pikir aku takut denganmu? hey Sehun"Luhan menyikut Sehun "habisi dia"lanjutnya. Sehun mendongakkan kepalanya dengan mata terbuka lebar, apa maksud Luhan dengan menyuruhnya menghabisi pria kekar yang bahkan tidak terlihat seperti anak SMA itu? Luhan menghela napasnya lantas melangkah ke hadapan Sehun dan membelakangi pria besar itu.

Luhan tersenyum lalu menepuk bahu Sehun "bukankah kau olahraga? harusnya kau kuat"bisiknya sambil tersenyum gugup.

Sehun menggeleng dengan cepat "a-aku olahraga bukan berarti aku bisa berkelahi"bisiknya.

Tiba-tiba Luhan tertawa terbahak-bahak membuat Sehun dan anak berandalan itu bingung. Ia lalu menghentikan tawanya dan kembali menepuk bahu Sehun. "satu..."bisik Luhan.

"satu?"Sehun mengerutkan kening, "dua... tiga! LARI!"

Sehun mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya mencoba mencerna apa yang terjadi sementara Luhan sudah lebih dulu lari, Sehun tersadar ketika pria besar di hadapannya kini menatapnya. Sehun tersenyum takut lalu berdeham dan menelan ludahnya lantas ia juga segera melesat dari sana mengejar Luhan yang sudah jauh di depan sana dan akhirnya berhasil menyamai langkahnya. sialnya, Para anak geng itu sudah mengejar mereka dan kini berada tepat di belakang mereka.

"Lu, kau meninggalkanku begitu saja?"tanya Sehun tak percaya di sela-sela napasnya yang terengah-engah.

Luhan hanya tertawa tak jelas "maaf"ujarnya

"kita ini teman"jawab Sehun masih sibuk berlari.

"di dalam keadaan ini... tidak ada namanya teman, Sehun"Luhan tertawa canggung lantas berlari mendahului Sehun. Sehun merasa tak mau kalah kini ia yang lebih cepat dari Luhan dan mendahuluinya, berkat latihan kerasnya selama ini demi perut sexy, begitu mudah bagi Sehun untuk berlari cepat dan meninggalkan Luhan di belakang.

"Sehun! kau! jangan tinggalkan aku! hey! kita ini teman!"teriak Luhan terengah-engah.

"di dalam keadaan ini... tidak ada yang namanya teman, Lu!"teriak Sehun sambil tersenyum menang, ia bergegas bersembunyi di dalam sebuah gang sempit, napasnya terengah-engah dan keringat sebesar biji jagung mengucur dari pelipisnya, sementara Luhan masih berlari kebingungan mencari tempat persembunyian sebelum para anak geng tersebut menangkapnya. Tiba-tiba sebuah tangan kekar menarik tangan mungil itu dan membawanya tepat di hadapannya.

"Sehun!"pekik Luhan, sehun sontak menaikkan jari telunjuknya dan menaruhnya di depan bibirnya. Luhan mengerti maksud Sehun dan berusaha diam. Keduanya berdiri berdempetan di dalam gang sempit itu, Luhan dapat mendengar suara napas Sehun yang terengah-engah tepat di telinganya. keringat yang mengucur di seluruh wajahnya membuatnya begitu err... sexy. Luhan menelan ludahnya lalu menundukkan kepalanya hanya untuk menyadari bahwa sesuatu di bawah mereka saling menempel satu sama lain karena mereka harus berdempetan.

Tiba-tiba suasana menjadi canggung, Sehun diam begitu pula Luhan dan beruntungnya itu membuat mereka tak terdengar oleh para anak geng yang masih berlari kesetanan entah kemana. "M-mereka sudah pergi"ujar Luhan.

"o-oh a-ayo pergi"Sehun bergerak perlahan membuka jarak antara dirinya dan Luhan, sementara Luhan hanya diam mengangguk.

.

.

.

"Luhan!"suara Kai terdengar dari ujung lapangan, anak berkulit cokelat itu melempar bola basket yang tadi dimainkannya dan menghampiri Luhan. Luhan tersenyum canggung dan melambaikan tangannya, sementara Sehun hanya memerhatikan mereka dari belakang. Kai tersenyum ke arah Luhan lantas mengecup bibirnya dan itu sontak membuat Sehun mengepalkan tangannya. Entah mengapa Luhan merasa tak enak karena ada Sehun disana, padahal Sehun hanya temannya, bukan?

baiklah, Luhan akui, setelah berusaha untuk menyukai Kai selama ini ternyata semuanya sia-sia, sepercik rasa cinta pun tak muncul di dalam hatinya. Seakan tak ada ruang lagi, semua ruang itu sudah di penuhi Sehun. Luhan pun tak menyangka jika perasaannya terhadap Sehun ternyata begitu kuat.

"aku masuk dulu, Lu"ujar Sehun datar, Luhan tersenyum kecil dan menganggukkan kepalanya lantas menatap Kai, takut kalau pria itu akan marah kalau Luhan masih berhubungan dengan Sehun. Kai mengerutkan keningnya "siapa dia?"

oh, ternyata Kai pun sama sekali tak mengenali Sehun. itu wajar saja karena Luhan yang sudah berteman dengan Sehun sedari kecil pun tidak mengenalinya, perubahan pada Sehun benar-benar besar.

Sehun duduk di tempat ia biasa duduk, earphone sudah terpasang rapi di kedua telinganya dan matanya menatap jauh keluar jendela. Masih terbayang dalam benaknya ketika bibir Kai menyentuh bibir Luhannya dan itu membuat Sehun merasa marah dan ingin meledak.

tunggu. Luhannya? ya, Luhannya menurut Sehun, Luhan memang sudan menjadi miliknya dari awal. Dia lah yang selalu bersama Luhan, bahkan ketika ibunya meninggal dan ketika ia sering di pukuli ayahnya. Sehun selalu ada disana sejak awal, Ya Luhan milik Sehun. Sementara Sehun bergelung dengan pikirannya, suara bisik-bisik dari gadis-gadis di kelas itu sudah memenuhi ruangan kelas, yang di bicarakan tak lain adalah pria tampan yang sedang duduk di kursi 'Sehun' . Siapa dia? apakah dia murid baru? dia sangat tampan, pertanyaan-pertanyaan itulah yang kini memenuhi pikiran mereka.

Tak lama masuk ke dalam kelas membuat pembicaraan kelas mengenai anak tampan yang duduk di kursi Sehun terhenti. Sehun pun sudah melepas earphonenya dan duduk dengan rapi. Setelah kelas memberikan hormat, memberikan kata sambutannya pada Sehun "hari ini teman kita Oh Sehun sudah pulang dari Amerika, selamat"ujar bertepuk tangan sendirian, sedangkan murid lain hanya diam menatap bingung pada , bukan hanya karena mereka tidak peduli tentang keberadaan Sehun, namun juga mereka tak merasa melihat Sehun kecuali anak tampan yang duduk di kursi Sehun.

Sehun berdiri dari tempatnya "terima kasih , senang bisa kembali disini"ujar Sehun melayangkan senyum termanisnya. Semua murid di kelas menatap pria tampan itu bingung termasuk .

"Kau siapa?"tanya , suara tepukan tangannya tiba-tiba meredup.

"Aku Oh Sehun"ujar Sehun sambil menunjuk name tagnya. tiba-tiba terdiam menganga, terdengar ada beberapa kotak pensil yang tiba-tiba terjatuh secara bersamaan-entah bagaimana- , dan para siswa di kelas tersebut pun ikut mengaga menatap Sehun yang masih tersenyum. Mereka tidak tahu harus apa selain terdiam. Hell! Maksudmu anak yang gendut itu sekarang adalah pria tampan itu? Hanya dalam waktu enam bulan! Siapa yang akan percaya kalau dia sebelumnya begitu jelek.

"A-apa kau operasi plastik"tanya terbata, ia tidak tahu harus bertanya apa, dari sekian banyak pertanyaan yang ada di kepalanya hanya itu yang keluar dari mulutnya.

Sehun tertawa kecil "tidak, aku hanya melakukan diet"jawab Sehun santai lalu membungkukkan badannya hormat dan kembali duduk.

"B-baiklah kita m-mulai pelajarannya"

.

.

.

"Sehun! Kau sungguh tidak melakukan operasi plastik?"tanya seorang gadis sambil menyangga dagunya di atas meja Sehun sementara yang di tanya hanya tersenyum mengangguk.

"Sehun ajari aku dietmu!"teriak seorang gadis lagi, yang di sahuti oleh beberapa gadis lain. "Sehun kau sungguh tampan, aku tidak tahu kau setampan ini, bolehkah aku jadi temanmu?"

Jadi inikah yang dinamakan populer? Rasanya... Sehun menyukai ini, seperti di tanyai oleh setiap gadis, di dekati dan disukai semua orang. Sehun sungguh menikmati ini, tidak ada lagi yang merasa jijik padanya, atau menertawakannya dan mengatainya jelek. orang-orang bahkan mengatakan bahwa ia lebih tampan dari Kai. Yang berarti langkah selanjutnya adalah membuat Luhan menjadi miliknya.

Luhan berdiri di ambang pintu kelas Sehun dan menatap kesal pada gerombolan gadis-gadis yang mendekati Sehun. Sial, dulu sama sekali tak ada yang mau menyapa atau bahkan sekedar menatap Sehun, hanya dirinya lah yang bersedia, namun kini semuanya harus berubah dan Luhan harus menerima semua itu. Itu adalah keputusan Sehun untuk berubah dan ia tidak bisa menolaknya. maksudnya, siapa dia berani merebut kebahagiaan Sehun? Sehun benar-benar terlihat bahagia.

Ia hampir menarik Sehun dari sana kalau saja Kai tidak meneriakkan namanya "Luhan!"teriak Kai, yang di panggil menoleh dan sepertinya Sehun pun juga mendengar Kai. Ia menoleh dan mendapati Luhan berdiri di ambang pintu dan tak lama Kai terlihat menghampiri Luhan dan menarik tangannya untuk pergi dari sana.

Sehun akan mengejar Luhan sebelum para gadis-gadis itu mulai memanggil namanya lagi. "Sial"desisnya, ia mungkin... terlalu menikmati kepopulerannya

.

.

.

Luhan merapikan pakaiannya di depan cermin, tak lupa menyisir rambut madu dengan rapi. setelah merasa semuanya sempurna ia menyambar tasnya dan turun dari kamarnya dan menemukan ayahnya yang mabuk tengah tertidur di sofa. Perawakannya seperti biasa, berantakan. Rambut yang tak teratur, wajah yang lusuh dan rambut-rambut kecil yang tumbuh di sekitar dagunya sama sekali tak dicukur. Berbeda sekali dengan ayahnya yang dulu. Orang yang hangat dan ceria itu kini berubah seutuhnya.

Luhan menghela nafasnya, walau bagaimanapun ia masih menyayangi ayahnya. Dia satu-satunya orang yang berhubungan darah dengannya. Dia satu-satunya keluarganya. Ia tidak bisa meninggalkannya begitu saja. Luhan lantas kembali ke kamar untuk mengambil selimut lalu menyelimuti ayahnya dengan berhati-hati. Ia tidak ingin membangunkan ayahnya, dia sedang tidak ingin di pukuli malam ini.

Malam? Ya, malam ini dia akan mengunjungi Kai karena ia dengar Kai sedang sakit, sebagaimana manusia yang dekat dengan Kai ia harus menjenguk Kai setidaknya sekali, Luhan tidak sekejam itu untuk menolaknya.

Luhan bergegas keluar rumah sebelum ayahnya bangun dan mulai memukulinya. Kakinya berhenti ketika matanya menangkap cahaya dari kamar Sehun di lantai dua rumahnya. sekarang adalah hari sabtu, biasanya setiap sabtu ia selalu menginap di rumah Sehun. Tapi sepertinya hari ini ia tidak bisa dan Luhan sebenarnya merasa kecewa karena itu.

Luhan menatap arloji yang terlilit rapi di pergelangan tangannya sambil menggigiti bibir bawahnya, sebenarnya ia sudah sedikit terlambat tapi mungkin... ia bisa singgah untuk beberapa menit. Kai tidak apa-apa kan _? Aku hanya sebentar_. Ujarnya dalam hati

Ia lantas menekan bel rumah Sehun sampai akhirnya ibu Sehun membuka pintu rumah dan mempersilahkan Luhan masuk seperti biasanya. "Sehun di kamarnya, langsung saja kesana. Kalau lapar atau haus makan saja apa yang ada di dapur, ajhumma lelah jadi ajhumma akan pergi tidur"

Luhan menganggukkan kepalanya mengerti "ahh baiklah ajhumma"Luhan tersenyum lembut. Setelah di tinggal ibu Sehun pergi, Luhan lantas segera melesatkan dirinya ke kamar Sehun dengan wajah sumringah, sudah lama rasanya ia tidak ke rumah ini dan berlari memeluk perut Sehun. sudah lama, dan ia merindukannya.

"Sehun!"panggilnya semangat sembari langsung membuka pintu kamar Sehun tanpa mengetuknya terlebih dahulu.

Luhan sontak tertegun di ambang pintu setelah menemukan Sehun dengan hanya handuk yang melilit di pinggangnya. Rambutnya basah dan berantakan, lehernya basah terkena tetesan air yang mengalir dari rambutnya, bibirnya begitu merah dan tak ada lagi perut yang penuh lemak, semua itu tergantikan dengan enam kotak-kotak yang terpampang err... sexy di perutnya.

"S-sehun! Kenapa kau telanjang!"teriak Luhan menutupi wajahnya. Sial, Luhan lupa kalau Sehun sudah diet. Ingat itu Luhan! SEHUN SUDAH DIET!

Sehun mengernyit "Lu, kau sudah biasa melihat aku seperti ini, dan aku tidak sepenuhnya telanjang" sialan, Sehun punya poin! Luhan sebenarnya sudah sering melihat pemandangan itu, tapi maksudnya dengan perut gendutnya bukan uhh perut sexy itu. Ini terlalu besar untuk di tahan Luhan "c-cepat pakai bajumu!"teriak Luhan, ia lantas bergegas keluar kamar dan langsung melangkah menuju dapur, entah mengapa ia tiba-tiba merasa sangat haus.

Seperti instruksi ibu Sehun, kalau haus cari apa saja yang ada di dapur. Luhan dengan cepat membuka pintu kulkas dan akhirnya menemukan jus anggur tergeletak di dalam kulkas lalu meneguknya seperti orang gila. Sial, mengapa jantungnya berdetak dengan kencang, dan ia tiba-tiba merasa begitu panas.

"Luhan kau harus tenang"ujarnya pelan sambil mengatur napasnya. Tapi entah mengapa ia tiba-tiba merasakan pusing di kepalanya, pelinghatannya pun ikut mengabur. "Ada apa ini hik"Luhan mulai cegukan dan tiba-tiba 'brug' ia pingsan dan jatuh ke lantai. Well sebenarnya lebih menuju mabuk di bandingkan pingsan, ia baru saja meminum sebotol arak buah.

Tiba-tiba Luhan kembali bangun, matanya terbuka sedikit, pipinya memerah dan jalannya terlihat tidak stabil. "Sehun hik Sehun"ia terus memanggil nama Sehun disertai dengan cegukan, well Luhan bukanlah orang yang bisa minum akohol, dia orang yang tergolong sangat cepat mabuk.

Sementara di atas Sehun baru saja selesai memasang bajunya ketika Luhan dengan wajah mabuknya membuka pintu dan membantingnya. "Sehun!"teriaknya ceria lalu memeluknya

"Luhan apa yang terjadi padamu? Kau... bau alkohol"Sehun menarik dirinya dari Luhan yang tersenyum-senyum tak jelas.

"Ahahaha, aku.. hik meminum jus anggur di kulkas"

Sehun menghela nafasnya "dia mabuk"pikirnya, ia tahu kalau yang di minum Luhan adalah arak buah milik ayahnya. "Luhan, kita duduk saja ok?"ajak Sehun lembut, Luhan mengangguk dan memberikan isyarat Ok dengan tangannya. Sehun segera mendudukkan Luhan di atas sofa lantas duduk di sampingnya.

"Sehun!"panggil Luhan.

"Apa Luhan?"Sehun menatap Luhan sambil tersenyum kecil, Luhan yang mabuk benar-benar menggemaskan.

"Hiks"tak lama Luhan terisak membuat Sehun mulai panik dan khawatir "Lu, kau tidak apa-apa?"

"Bagaimana aku baik-baik saja hiks huaaaa"Luhan menangis lebih keras "kalau dia meninggalkanku!"isaknya.

"A-apa? APA KAI MENINGGALKANMU?!"teriak Sehun, ia tiba-tiba merasa ada gejolak emosi di dalam dirinya.

Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya "bukan hiks, perutmu... perutmu yang meninggalkanku! Huaaaaaa"Luhan kembali meraung, Sehun menatap Luhan tak percaya lalu memutar bola matanya malas. Ia tidak tahu Luhan akan sesedih itu hanya karena gumpalan lemak. Jadilah Sehun yang diam mendengarkan segala curhat Luhan yang hampir semuanya tentang perut Sehun dan ada sedikit tentang selai kacang dan roti kadaluarsa, entahlah Sehun pun tak mengerti obrolan Luhan.

"Sehun hik"panggil Luhan dengan cegukannya.

"Apa Lu? Tentang perutku lagi?"tanya Sehun sambil menguap, ia merasa benar-benar mengantuk dan bosan sekarang. sebegitu indahnya kah perut Sehun yang dulu? Sehun benar-benar tidak mengerti racauan Luhan.

"Sehun sekali saja hik, cium hik cium aku"ujar Luhan sambil menatap Sehun polos, membuat rasa kantuk Sehun tiba-tiba menghilang. Mata rusa Luhan dapat begitu jelas dilihat Sehun membuat Sehun menelan ludahnya mendengar pemintaan gila Luhan itu. jantungnya berdetak kencang, dan saluran napasnya tiba-tiba tak teratur. darahnya berdesir ke ubun-ubun kepalanya. Bukannya Sehun tidak mau, tapi Sehun tidak ingin tergoda mencium Luhan yang mabuk. Ia hanya ingin mencium Luhan ketika Luhan dalam keadaan sadar.

Namun, mengingat ciuman Luhan dengan Kai membuat Sehun ingin sekali menghapus jejak pria brengsek itu dari tubuh Luhan. Baiklah, mungkin... satu kecupan cukup. Luhan sudah memejamkan matanya dan memajukan bibirnya untuk mencium Sehun, Sehun mencoba tenang dan juga secara pelahan memajukan kepalanya menuju bibir Luhan.

'brug' kepala Luhan mendarat indah di bahu Sehun disertai suara dengkuran halus. Sehun tersenyum kecil lalu mengelus rambut Luhan "benar, ini belum waktunya"bisik Sehun lalu mengecup pucuk kepala Luhan seperti yang selalu di lakukannya. Sehun lantas menggendong Luhan dan membawanya ke atas tempat tidur tak lupa merapikan selimut di tubuh Luhan.

"Sehun!"teriak Luhan yang tiba-tiba bangun lagi mengejutkan Sehun yang jantungnya hampir melompat, ia bahkan sampai terjatuh saking terkejutnya.

Luhan menatap Sehun dengan wajah mabuknya "kita hik belum berciuman! Kau! Ti hik dak boleh menipuku!"teriak Luhan lagi, Sehun kembali menelan Ludah, apa ini akan baik-baik saja? Baiklah hanya satu kecupan untuk membuat Luhan tidur kan? Sehun sebenarnya tidak menginginkan ini, ia ingin ciuman pertamanya bersama Luhan ketika mereka dalam keadaan sadar. Tapi apa boleh buat.

Sehun berdeham sembari mendudukkan bokongnya di bibir tempat tidur lalu mendekatkan wajahya pada wajah Luhan.

'Cup' suara kecupan itu terdengar jelas ketika Sehun mengecup kilat bibir Luhan. Jantung Sehun berdegup dengan cepat, ia menelan Ludahnya ketika matanya dan mata Luhan bertemu, ini menegangkan namun juga indah. Perasaan berbunga ini, perasaan bahagia ini seakan menghapus semua kenangan sedih yang dialami Sehun selama ini. Keduanya masih diam dalam hening saling bertatapan di temani suara detakan Jam yang terdengar lebih besar dari biasanya. Mata indah Luhan yang tadi terbuka lebar itu kini perlahan mulai tertutup dan jatuh tertidur lagi.

Sehun tersenyum manis "Selamat Malam"

.

.

.

 _"ahhh nhh Sehunhh t-teruskanhh ahh lebih cepathh"_

 _"ahh Luhan kau sempit sekali mhh"_

"Luhan!"suara Sehun terdengar ketika Luhan berusaha mati-matian untuk melewati rumah Sehun tanpa Sehun tahu. Namun yang di harapkannya sama sekali tidak terkabul. Luhan tertegun disana ketika Sehun menghampirinya dan berdiri di belakangnya, ia tidak ingin berbalik sama sekali, bahkan tanpa menatap Sehun pun wajah Luhan sudah semerah kepiting rebus.

"Luhan, kau baik-baik saja?"tanya Sehun lantas menggapai bahu Luhan, mau tidak mau Luhan harus membalikkan badannya menghadap Sehun. "A-aku tidak apa-apa"gugup Luhan, matanya memutar kesana-kemari berusaha tidak menatap wajah Sehun. "Kenapa tidak menatapku?"tanya Sehun bingung.

Oh Sehun! Demi Tuhan bagaimana bisa Luhan menatapmu setelah tadi pagi menemukan dirinya bermimpi basah dengan Sehun sebagai patnernya, dan sialnya pagi itu Luhan harus kabur dari rumah Sehun dan berlari menuju rumahnya dengan keadaan celana basah.

"A-aku hanya-"

"ada apa?"tanya Sehun, senyum kecil terpampang di wajahnya, oh tidak Sehun jangan tersenyum itu akan membangkitkan imajinasi liar Luhan lagi. "oh ya, apa kau tidak apa-apa? kau begitu mabuk semalam"tanya Sehun khawatir.

Luhan mengedipkan matanya "uhh ya aku tidak apa-apa, a-apa saja yang terjadi semalam?"tanya Luhan menatap Sehun takut, jujur saja Luhan tidak ingat apapun tentang kejadian semalam, yang ia tahu ia menemukan dirinya bermimpi basah dengan Sehun sebagai patnernya, terbangun di samping Sehun dan di atas tempat tidur Sehun.

Sehun menatap Luhan santai lalu menggelengkan kepalanya "tidak ada apapun, kau hanya menangis karena perutku lagi"Bohong Sehun.

"a-ah begitu ya..." kalau tidak ada apapun yang terjadi semalam, Lalu mengapa Luhan bermimpi sejauh itu? Sial, ia tidak tahu hanya karena melihat tubuh Sehun ia sampai mimpi basah seperti itu. Sehun Mengerikan. Namun juga... sexy.

"Ayo berangkat, aku tidak ingin telat"ujar Sehun lalu berjalan mendahului Luhan sementara Luhan hanya mengangguk gugup dan berjalan mengekori Sehun.

.

.

.

Luhan berjalan dalam diam sementara Sehun terus mengoceh tentang bagaimana lucu dan menggemaskannya Luhan semalam membuat Luhan semakin memerah, ia terus mengingat mimpi itu, berulang-ulang tanpa belas kasihan. membuat jantungnya semakin berdegup dan rasanya ingin menangis.

Lama Luhan bergelung dalam pikirannya sampai akhirnya Kakinya terhenti di depan sebuah kedai tteoboki yang selama ini selalu menjadi saksi hal-hal gila yang di lakukan Luhan dan Sehun, seperti makan dua mangkuk tteoboki sambil tertawa terbahak-bahak, dan lain-lainnya. Luhan kembali menatap pada arlojinya, masih ada sedikit waktu untuk makan tteoboki disana.

"S-Sehun!"panggil Luhan, yang di panggil pun menoleh dan menatap Luhan penuh tanya.

Luhan menunjuk pada kedai tersebut "sudah lama kita tidak kesana, ayo kesana, aku akan mentraktirmu!"

"Sekarang?"tanya Sehun yang di angguki oleh Luhan.

Disanalah mereka duduk dengan manis ketika semangkuk tteoboki sampai di hadapan mereka. Entahlah, Luhan tidak tahu mengapa Sehun meminta untuk hanya memesan satu, mungkin dia sudah sarapan di rumah. Begitu pikir Luhan.

Luhan tersenyum tipis "ayo makan" sementara Sehun hanya tersenyum kaku. Ia mengambil piring kecil di atas meja lalu mengambil satu tteoboki dan tidak lupa memotongnya menjadi irisan-irisan tipis.

Luhan mengernyit "mengapa kau memakannya seperti itu?" Luhan menatap Sehun bingung, Sehun entah mengapa tidak seperti Sehun yang biasanya, cara makannya aneh.

Sehun tersenyum tipis "ahh, aku hanya menjaga berat badanku"ujarnya lantas memasukkan irisan tipis tteoboki itu ke dalam mulutnya.

Luhan menghela napasnya lalu melepas sumpitnya dan menatap Sehun tak percaya "kau makan seperti itu selama ini demi berat badanmu?"tanya Luhan tak mengerti. Untuk apa? Untuk apa Sehun melakukan hal seperti itu. Itu seperti menyiksa diri demi tubuh yang bagus.

Sehun menganggukkan kepalanya santai "apa kau tidak lapar Sehun?"tanya Luhan lagi tak percaya, ia mulai tidak menyukai perut Sehun yang sekarang. Itu ia dapatkan dengan menyiksa dirinya sendiri. Padahal dulu meskipun banyak orang mengejeknya, ia selalu menyukai dirinya apa adanya, dia pernah bilang pada Luhan kalau ia nyaman dengan dirinya yang gendut. Tapi sekarang apa? Apa yang ia dapatkan dari perut sexy?

"Untuk apa kau melakukan itu?"tanya Luhan, terdengar nada tak suka di dalamnya dan Sehun dapat menangkap itu. Sehun hanya diam menatap Luhan sedikit marah, mengapa Luhan tiba-tiba marah? Bukankah ini bagus? Ia menjadi populer, disukai semua orang, dan membuatnya pantas berada di samping Luhan.

"bukankah itu bagus untuk tidak terkena obesitas?"tanya Sehun terdengar tak suka.

"Aku tau itu, tapi itu juga tak baik membuat dirimu sendiri lapar hanya karena ingin perut bagus. Untuk apa kau melakukannya?Kau ingin populer?"tanya Luhan semakin tak suka, dia benar-benar tak suka mendengar cara bicara Sehun yang sekarang, terdengar seperti orang yang haus kepopuleran.

"Kalau memang seperti itu lalu kenapa?!"bentak Sehun, tangannya menggebrak meja kedai tanpa di sadarinya membuat Luhan tertegun disana. Ini pertama kalinya Sehun membentaknya seperti itu. Terasa menyakitkan melihat Sehun seperti itu, hatinya baru saja teriris. Ia tak butuh Sehun yang tampan atau populer ia hanya ingin Sehun yang dulu.

"Lu, Luhan"paggil Sehun lembut, matanya yang tadi menatap marah kini melembut ketika melihat pipi Luhan telah basah oleh air mata.

"Lu, aku tidak bermak-"

"Aku membencimu! Hiks"teriak Luhan lantas menyambar tasnya dan berlari keluar kedai. Sehun mendesis lalu mengejar Luhan keluar kedai. "Terserah! Terserah kau saja! Aku juga membencimu!"teriak Sehun kesal dan menendang tong sampah yang ada di dekatnya, Luhan yang tengah berlari masih dapat menangkap kata-kata itu dengan jelas, menusuknya penuh racun tepat pada jantungnya tanpa henti. Membuat air matanya mengalir semakin deras. hatinya baru saja pecah berkeping-keping.

"Sial!"teriak Sehun , ia tiba-tiba menyesal telah berkata seperti itu ketika hatinya mengatakan sebaliknya. Luhan tidak tahu betapa dirinya menginginkan Luhan, betapa dirinya sakit ketika Luhan menerima Kai, betapa sesak dirinya melihat Luhan dan Kai berciuman, betapa terpuruknya dia ketika ia mendengar Luhan adalah pacar Kai.

Luhan tidak tahu.

 **TBC**

 **Ini apahhh? Ini apaaaahhhhh? Chap ini hancur sekalehhh maapkan dakuhh, aku gatau ini apahhhh... aku ga ngertihh. maapkan dakuh, aku ga biasa bikin FF comedy kaya gini -,- aku terbiasa bikin yang angst, jadi maap kalau hancur. btw sebenarnya FF ini harusnya udah lama di publish. tapi pas mau publish, setengahnya kehapus gara gara kepencet hiks /lap ingus/ terpaksa aku bikin ulang lagi, pas hampir selesai ehhh hpku jatoh, rusak ga bisa hidup dan filenya ada di dalam sana. dan aku harus bikin ulang lagi hiks /nangis kejer/ dan akhirnya selesai...**

 **menurutmu gaya FF comedy kaya gini cocok ga buatku? -,- atau aku lebih baik tetep di bidang angst?**


	4. Chapter 4

**I Love You and Your Fat**

 **HunHan/Rated M/boyxboy**

.

.

.

Luhan terisak, kakinya berlari menuntunnya menuju atap sekolah. jemarinya berusaha menutupi wajahnya,tak ingin orang-orang melihat air matanya. panggilan Kai pun tak dihiraukannya, atau memang ia tak mendengarnya sama sekali. yang ia pikirkan saat ini hanya menangis dan rasa perih mengiris hatinya . kata-kata benci yang terlontar dari bibir Sehun sungguh menyayatnya menjadi serpihan-serpihan yang hilang bersama debu, membuatnya lemas tak berdaya bak kertas yang di remas dan di injak pula.

Luhan membuka pintu atap dengan cepat lalu melesat menuju pagar pembatas. angin yang terasa dingin menyapanya seakan mengolok rasa sakitnya dan membuatnya semakin terpuruk. langit yang mendung seakan berpihak padanya dan terpuruk bersamanya. air matanya berderai deras tak henti seperti air terjun yang menyimpan banyak bebatuan dan rasa sakit di dalamnya. ia berusaha begitu keras untuk tidak terisak, namun bibir dan suaranya tidak bisa ia kendalikan lagi, rasa sakit yang amat mengambil kendali atas tubuhnya. tak hanya hatinya, otaknya, jantungnya, kakinya semuanya terasa sakit. tidakkah sudah cukup bagi Sehun meninggalkan Luhan tanpa sepatah katapun? tidakkah cukup bagi Sehun yang bahkan tak menghubungi Luhan selama di Amerika? sekarang kata benci pun juga di ucapkan disertai wajah amarah itu. wajah yang selalu di kagumi Luhan itu kini terasa meremuk hatinya.

Luhan terisak begitu keras, ia terjatuh di atas lantai yang dingin, tangan mungilnya masih berusaha menutupi wajahnya meski tak satupun orang akan melihatnya di atas sana. dia tidak membiarkan siapapun melihat air matanya, entah itu langit, angin, pohon-pohon dan bahkan Tuhan. kata benci yang di lontarkannya terhadap Sehun pun semakin membuatnya ngilu. rasa sakit yang di selimuti penyesalan yang menyiksanya dan membuatnya sesak. benarkah mereka sama-sama benci? Luhan tahu betul dirinya tak bermaksud berkata seperti itu, tetapi mengapa dirinya memikirkan jika Sehun benar-benar membencinya? mengapa rasa itu menghampiri dirinya?

"mengapa kau menangis?"suara yang tak asing menembus gendang telinga Luhan. ia berbalik dan menemukan Sehun disana dengan wajah datarnya. Sehun mengejarnya, dan rasa bahagia tiba-tiba menggerayangi hatinya.

"S-Sehun"panggil Luhan.

"apa?"Sehun menaikkan satu sudut bibirnya "apa kau berharap aku adalah Kai?"tanya Sehun sarkastik, ia menatap Luhan penuh rasa sakit, benarkah Luhan mengharapkan Kai dan bukan dirinya? mengapa bibirnya berkata seperti itu?

"S-Sehun bukan beg-"

"maaf aku bukan Kai kalau begitu"potong Sehun, ia mengepalkan tangannya "jangan menangis"seru Sehun.

Luhan menatap Sehun tak mengerti, air matanya masih tak berhenti "jangan menangis, menjijikan. kau ini laki-laki"Sehun tak tahu mengapa kata-kata itu keluar dari mulutnya, dia hanya tidak suka Luhan menangis, setiap tetes air mata yang di keluarkan Luhan selalu membuat hatinya teriris dan menyiksa dadanya tanpa ampun.

Luhan menatap Sehun tak percaya, matanya menatap kecewa pada Sehun. padahal Sehun tahu betul Luhan adalah anak yang mudah menangis. terutama jika kata-kata kejam dilontarkan Sehun untuk dirinya. Luhan menatap penuh amarah, air matanya semakin deras dan matanya sudah membengkak. ia mengepalkan tangannya dan berlari meninggalkan Sehun. Luhan tanpa sengaja menabrak seseorang, aromanya tak asing dan sepertinya sedari tadi ia mendengarkan pembicaraan mereka. Luhan mendongakkan kepalanya dan menemukan Kai yang tengah menatapnya terkejut yang mungkin dikarenakan Luhan yang menangis.

"Oh Sehun berengsek"desis Kai, ia baru saja akan memukul sehun jika Luhan tidak mencengkram bajunya, pria mungil itu menatap Kai dengan mata penuh kesedihan dan air mata yang tak kunjung berhenti "bawa aku pergi dari sini"lirihnya lemas seakan tak berdaya lagi.

Kai menghela napasnya dan menganggukkan kepalanya, apapun akan di lakukannya demi Luhan meskipun ia tahu bahwa hati Luhan bukanlah miliknya. Kai segera menggendong Luhan dan membawanya pergi keluar Sekolah. sementara Sehun masih terdiam disana ketika tetesan air hujan mulai mengguyurnya, ia tidak peduli jika bajunya basah, ia senang karena air hujan itu telah menyembunyikan air matanya yang sedari tadi telah jatuh, dan suaranya yang keras telah menyembunyikan suara isakan yang berusaha di telannya. Sehun hampir tak pernah menangis meskipun ia selalu diejek karena penampilannya, namun jika Luhan sudah membencinya maka itulah akhir dari dunia seorang Oh Sehun.

itulah awal kehancuran dari dunia Sehun.

.

.

.

Kai meletakkan Luhan yang masih menangis terisak di atas tempat tidurnya lantas menyelimutinya. Ia menggenggam tangan Luhan dan diam-diam menangis bersamanya, mengecupi tangan Luhan pun tak berhasil, tanda bahwa hati Luhan bukanlah miliknya. Kai tahu itu, kai mengerti itu. tapi bisakah Luhan melihatnya sedikit saja? bisakah ia memikirkan Kai yang juga merasakan sakit ketika melihat Luhan terpuruk? terlebih itu di sebabkan oleh lelaki lain.

tak lama Luhan tertidur, ia terlihat lelah dan matanya juga telah membengkak. Kai membelai rambut Luhan dengan lembut. apapun, ia akan melakukan apapun demi Luhan. demi pria mungil yang dicintainya itu. semua yang terjadi pada hatinya ini hanya di sebabkan oleh sebuah kalimat yang dilontarkan pria mungil itu. _"kau begitu... kosong"_

 _1 year ago_

Kai adalah anak yang selalu populer sejak kecil, ia kaya, tampan, pintar, maka pantaslah ia digilai semua kaum. Namun, dibalik senyumnya ia menyimpan rasa kesepian yang luar biasa, orang tuanya yang sibuk dan tidak memedulikannya menciptakan karakternya yang selalu menindas orang lemah. ia menindas orang karena ia merasakan kekosongan yang luar biasa di dalam dirinya, disertai rasa iri karena mereka punya orang tua yang selalu memasak dan menyiapkan bekal untuk mereka. seperti Sehun.

ia ingin semua orang memerhatikannya, lalu setelah mendapatkan itu semua mengapa tidak ada yang berubah di dalam hatinya. ia selalu merasa sendiri, dan semua temannya tidak pernah mengerti keadaan dan perasaannya. mereka hanya peduli karena Kai populer dan kaya. itu membuatnya tidak pernah mempercayai orang. ia hanya mengikuti aliran air, kemana ia akan di bawa, apa yang ia temui ia tidak tahu, yang ia tahu ia tidak pernah percaya pada orang-orang sekalipun itu ibu dan ayahnya. ayahnya berkeliling dunia karena bisnis, dan parahnya ibunya berlari kesana kemari dengan lelaki lain dan hanya mendatangi Kai ketika butuh uang. ia bahkan tidak pernah makan sup rumput laut buatan ibunya ketika ia ulang tahun.

hari itu, Sehun berulang tahun. meskipun tidak ada yang peduli, Kai melihatnya. anak gempal itu membawa bekal nasi dan sup rumput laut yang Kai yakini buatan ibu Sehun. ia marah, ia iri dan ia tidak tahu mengapa. hatinya tiba-tiba ingin memukuli Sehun. Kai mengambil bekal yang akan di makan oleh Sehun. "kau itu sudah gendut! aku saja yang makan!"teriak Kai arogan.

Sehun menatap Kai takut "t-tapi itu buatan..."belum sempat Sehun menyelesaikan kata-katanya, Kai sudah meneguk supnya lalu sisanya ia buang ketempat sampah.

"Luhan..."lanjutnya, Sehun menatap Kai penuh amarah dengan tangannya yang terkepal kuat. "apa? kau marah? hahaha kau kan bisa minta ibumu lagi"ejek Kai sambil tersenyum remeh. Sehun marah, itu adalah sup buatan Luhan khusus untuk dirinya di hari berharganya dimana tidak seorang pun peduli dan hanya seorang Luhan yang peduli. dia bahkan belum sempat makan sesuap pun. itu milik Luhan yang di berikan kepadanya yang harus sangat dihargai bagi Sehun.

Ia lantas melayangkan tinjunya dan memukul wajah Kai dengan geram. "arg! bajingan! berani sekali kau!"teriak Kai sesekali membersihkan darah di sudut bibirnya. Sehun menyadari apa yang baru saja di lakukannya, semua orang berteriak heboh dan fans Kai sudah menatapnya nyalang. apa yang harus di lakukannya? Kai menerjang sehun yang bertubuh gempal hingga terjengkang, lalu melayangkan pukulannya berkali-kali lantas menginjak-nginjak Sehun seakan ia hanya menginjak-nginjak sebuah kertas sambil tersenyum.

"Kai! apa yang kau lakukan!"teriak Luhan yang membantu menjauhkan Kai dari Sehun. Kai tersenyum miring dan menatap Luhan remeh "keluarlah dari sini jalang, sebelum aku memukulmu"balas Kai dingin.

Luhan diam menatap tepat ke dalam mata Kai. pertama kalinya Kai merasa teritimidasi dengan tatapan seseorang. bukan perasaan takut, tapi seperti ia dipaksa untuk tenang. Luhan menggenggam tangan Kai sambil menatapnya prihatin. "kau begitu... kosong" Kai merasa ia baru saja di hempaskan ke lautan bumi paling dalam. tenggelam dalam air hangat yang memeluknya dalam kegelapan. rasanya seseorang mengerti kesedihannya selama ini.

"berhentilah melakukan hal sampah seperti ini. kau berharga maka jalanilah hidupmu dengan hal-hal yang berharga pula"Luhan tersenyum hangat dan itu membuat Kai seakan merasa ada seseorang yang tengah memeluknya dan membisikkan _"tidak apa-apa, kau akan baik-baik saja"_

Kai masih terdiam sementara Luhan dan Sehun sudah keluar dari kelas.

 _Flashback END_

.

.

.

Luhan membawa nampannya menuju salah satu meja di sudut ruangan yang sepi. akhir-akhir ini ia selalu menyendiri dan terlihat murung. tak lain penyebabnya adalah Sehun, entah seberapa keras pun Luhan berusaha tidak memikirkan Sehun, pada akhirnya akan terpikir lagi dan lagi. Luhan menatap ke arah meja Sehun yang kini sedang tertawa bersama teman-teman barunya. dia tak sendiri lagi, ia terlihat sangat bahagia setelah menjadi populer. dia terlihat sangat menikmatinya.

sangatlah menakjubkan, bagaimana Sehun yang sudah menjadi teman Luhan selama 13 tahun lamanya kini berubah total. keduanya tak saling menegur dan saling diam, dan bertingkah seperti orang asing. tak ada yang mau memecah pembatas yang tumbuh di antara mereka. Luhan pikir ia tidak di takdirkan untuk menjadi seseorang untuk berada di samping Sehun dari awal, begitu sebaliknya dan seiring pikiran itu semakin kuat semakin kokoh pula tembok pemisah di antara mereka, maka akan sulit memecahkan tembok yang tumbuh akibat rasa sakit yang kemudian di siram air mata.

Luhan menghela napasnya lalu mengalihkan pandangannya pada makanan di hadapannya dan mulai menyuapi dirinya sendiri. Sehun mengalihkan pandangannya kepada Luhan yang duduk sendiri di sudut kantin. ingin sekali rasanya ia menyusulnya dan memanggilnya dengan ceria seperti biasanya. tapi apa yang bisa di lakukannya? Luhan membencinya, Sehun yakin itu apalagi setelah kata-katanya di atap waktu itu. setidaknya Sehun masih bersykur Luhan makan dengan baik.

"Sehun lihat ini"panggil temannya, Sehun mengalihkan pandangannya, di saat itu juga Kai menghampiri Luhan dan makan bersamanya. ia tak lagi butuh kepopuleran, kebahagiaan Luhan adalah tujuannya sekarang.

 _mengapa jembatan itu terasa semakin jauh ? bahkan kabut-kabut dingin itu mulai menenggelamkannya._

.

.

.

Luhan melampirkan penutup kepala hoodienya pada kepalanya, ia baru saja menyelesaikan pekerjaan paruh waktunya. ia sudah mengambil banyak pekerjaan paruh waktu selama ini demi membuat dirinya sibuk dan lelah agar otaknya tak memikirkan Sehun lagi. tapi Luhan tau, apa yang dilakukannya hanyalah sia-sia. perasaannya pada Sehun sama sekali tidak bisa di ubah walaupun seorang seperti Kai mencintainya. Luhan tidak bisa menghempaskan hatinya hanya karena ia menolak merindukan Sehun, tidak ada yang bisa mengubah fakta bahwa merindukan Sehun begitu menyakitkan. berbeda dengan rasa rindunya ketika Sehun ke Amerika. ketika itu tidak ada kata benci yang terucap. tapi kali ini ada dan itu jelas.

Rasa rindu menggerogoti hatinya, membuat rasa sesak begitu tak tertahankan. ia menatap langit yang kembali kelabu. ia seakan bertanya pada Tuhan, mengapa Ia memberikan perasaan ini jika pada akhirnya ia tak akan bersama Sehun? apakah hanya Luhan yang menderita seperti ini? apakah Sehun baik-baik saja jika Luhan tidak di sampingnya?

Luhan menghela napas lantas tertawa kecil. lagi-lagi ia memikirkan Sehun, Luhan ingin sekali berhenti memikirkannya, ia terlalu lelah untuk semua ini, ia ingin tidur tanpa terbayang wajah Sehun di dalam benaknya. ia ingin tidur tanpa merasakan sesak di dadanya.

Luhan tersadar dari lamunannya ketika dering ponselnya terdengar, ia sontak mengangkat panggilan tersebut. "ya Kai, hmm aku akan menunggu, bye"Ia menghela napasnya lalu memasukkan ponselnya ke dalam kantong hoodienya. Kai sedang di jalan menuju ke tempat Luhan untuk menjemputnya dan ia harus menunggu di sana. bukannya Luhan tidak suka menunggu, ia hanya tidak suka terdiam disana lalu kembali memikirkan Sehun. di dalam hatinya ia memohon Kai untuk datang lebih cepat, agar setidaknya ia lupa sejenak dengan Sehun.

Namun yang di harapkan Luhan malah berbalik total, ia menemukan Sehun berdiri di hadapannya. perawakannya begitu berantakan, rambutnya tak terurus, matanya membengkak dan wajahnya terlihat merah. matanya menatap Luhan pilu, wajahnya terlihat kuyu. Tidak bersama Luhan selama seminggu sungguh menghancurkannya, ia terpuruk dan jatuh sakit.

"aku bermimpi lagi..."lirih Sehun lemas ketika melihat Luhan ada di hadapannya. akhir-akhir ini ia sering memimpikan Luhan, maka yang terjadi sekarang di anggapnya hanya lah mimpi. ia tertawa sekeras-kerasnya, sementara Luhan hanya menatap Sehun sayu dan berusaha untuk tidak memeluknya.

Sehun menghampiri Luhan dengan cepat lalu menempelkan keningnya pada kening Luhan, panas. "Luhan, aku demam"ujar Sehun parau, ia seperti anak kecil yang minta di perhatikan. dulu, setiap Sehun sakit, Luhanlah yang selalu menemani dan merawatnya. tapi sekarang, ia sendirian. ia tidak meminum obat yang di berikan ibunya sebutir pun, ia ingin demamnya semakin tinggi agar ia tak sadarkan diri dan berhenti memikirkan Luhan.

Luhan membulatkan mata rusanya, sehun terasa sangat panas, lebih panas dari demam biasa. demamnya kali ini sangat tinggi. "S-Sehun, ayo ke rumah sakit"Luhan menatap Sehun khawatir.

Sehun tersenyum tipis "bahkan sekarang kau bisa berbicara"jawabnya pelan, Luhan hanya menatapnya bingung tak mengerti dengan racauan Sehun. pria yang lebih tinggi langsung menarik si rusa ke dalam pelukannya, menghirup aroma yang sudah lama tak dicicipi hidungnya.

"S-Sehun?"Luhan menyukai pelukan Sehun namun disisi lain ia tahu ini bukan waktunya ia bahagia, Sehun sedang demam tinggi dan ia harus segera membawanya ke rumah sakit.

"aku..."Sehun sudah tidak bisa menahannya lagi, ia mendorong Luhan pada dinding mini market di belakang mereka, lalu menggigit leher Luhan dan menghisapnya dengan ganas "S-Sehun~"lirih Luhan, matanya berkaca-kaca, tubuhnya bergetar karena ketakutan, ia tidak pernah melihat Sehun seperti ini. bukan ini yang diinginkannya dari Sehun.

Sehun meraup bibir Luhan dan melumatnya kasar, mencicipi setiap inci lidah Luhan dan menghisap liur manisnya. air mata mengalir dari ekor mata Luhan, tangannya tak henti berusaha mendorong Sehun, namun Sehun sama sekali tidak sadar. yang ia tahu, sekarang ia berada di dalam mimpinya.

"mmpp!"Luhan memekik ketika Sehun menelusupkan tangannya ke dalam baju Luhan dan mencubit putingnya, ia lantas memeluk Luhan dan memasukkan kepalanya ke dalam baju Luhan kemudian menghisap puting Luhan seperti bayi kehausan. Luhan mulai terisak, wajahnya memerah, dan matanya kembali basah oleh air mata. Sehun baru saja akan memasukkan tangannya ke dalam celana Luhan ketika ia mendengar isakan Luhan semakin kuat. mengapa? mengapa hatinya terasa sakit ketika mendengar isakan yang terdengar nyata itu, bukankah seharusnya ini mimpi?

mimpi? tidak, ini bukan mimpi. ia menarik dirinya dan menemukan Luhan sudah menatapnya kecewa dengan air matanya yang jatuh dengan deras. ia membelalakan matanya. apa yang sudah ia lakukan pada pria mungil itu?. "L-Luhan aku tidak bermak-"belum sempat ia menyelesaikan kata-katanya, ia sudah terpental ketika sebuah tinju melayang tepat ke wajahnya.

"Brengsek! apa yang sudah kau lakukan pada Luhan!"teriak Kai yang menyaksikan pelecehan yang di lakukan Sehun pada Luhan.

"brengsek! kau pantas mati!"teriak Kai lagi lantas menendang perut Sehun. Luhan berlari menarik Kai dari Sehun. "sudah Kai cukup!"teriak Luhan lirih sambil menatap Kai pilu, sementara Sehun terkapar di jalan, bukan hanya karena rasa sakit yang di terima namun juga demamnya yang semakin tinggi. Ia mencoba bangkit dengan kakinya yang terasa lemas, ia tidak memerdulikan Kai, dalam matanya yang semakin mengabur hanya ada Luhan. "L-Luhan"panggilnya terdengar parau, ia menghampiri Luhan dan mencoba menyentuhnya. namun yang di dapati Sehun adalah Luhan yang menjauh dari dirinya, bersembunyi di belakang Kai dan menatapnya takut. ketika itulah dunia Sehun seakan di terjang ombak besar dan menghancurkan dirinya menjadi seonggok sampah yang tak berguna.

"ayo.. pergi dari sini Kai"ajak Luhan lirih, Kai menyanggupi permintaan Luhan meskipun ia masih ingin memukuli Sehun, apapun untuk Luhan. napas Sehun mulai tersendat-sendat, air mata kembali mengaliri pipinya, rasa sakit kembali menggerogotinya "ARRGHH!"teriaknya emosi yang seakan menjadi protes dari dirinya terhadap langit.

.

.

.

Sehun berjalan gontai dalam keadaan setengah sadar, entah kemana kakinya menuntun dirinya, ia tidak peduli lagi. ia hanya menginginkan Luhan dalam pelukannya. apakah itu begitu mustahil bagi dirinya? ia melakukan apapun demi berdiri di samping Luhan, apakah Tuhan benar-benar tidak ingin dirinya berada di samping Luhan? Sehun sudah berada di sana selama 13 tahun, tidak bisakah ia berada disana sedikit lebih lama sebagai seseorang yang lebih dari teman? Sehina itukah dirinya? setidak pantas itukah dirinya? mengapa semuanya menjadi begitu hancur?

hari semakin gelap dan udara semakin dingin, demam Sehun pun juga semakin naik. "Oi"seseorang berbadan besar yang tak asing bagi Sehun berdiri di hadapannya. jika tidak salah ingat, dia adalah siswa SMA laki-laki Hwangmun yang kemarin mencegatnya bersama Luhan.

Sehun tertawa kecil, Luhan lagi yang di pikirkannya. Luhan, Luhan dan Luhan. "sialan, brengsek ini berani sekali menertawakanku! kalau kau mau selamat, berikan uangmu!"teriak pria itu kesal. Sehun menghela napasnya lantas mengambil sejumlah uang dari dompetnya dan melemparkannya tepat di muka pria tersebut. "ambilah itu, sampah"Sehun tersenyum miring.

"brengsek!"teriak pria itu lantas melayangkan tinju tepat ke wajah Sehun, Sehun tersenyum tipis"lemah sekali"jawabnya, ia lantas memukul balik pria itu. entah darimana Sehun mendapatkan keberanian dan kekuatan itu, hari itu ia hanya sedang ingin memukuli orang sekuat tenaganya. "brengs-"belum sempat pria itu mengatainya, Sehun sudah lebih dulu memukulinya lalu menginjak-nginjaknya tanpa belas kasihan.

tidakkah, ini dulu terjadi padanya? di pukuli dan di injak-injak oleh orang-orang yang merendakah dirinya. lalu sekarang ia sendiri yang melakukannya, entah mengapa rasanya kosong sekali. ia tidak menyukai perasaan itu. Sehun sontak menghentikkan pukulannya lalu melangkah melewati pria yang sudah terkapar di jalan itu.

"berengsek"desis pria itu, ia lantas mengeluarkan sebuah pisau lipat dari saku celananya lalu menarik Sehun. Sehun yang masih kesal langsung melayangkan tinjunya, namun itu terhenti ketika pria itu menghujamkan pisaunya tepat di perut Sehun. Sehun membelalakkan matanya, matanya memerah dan air mata jatuh membasahi pipi tirusnya. suara teriakan tiba-tiba memenuhi jalan itu ketika beberapa orang lewat tak sengaja menyaksikan kejadian mengerikan itu. Sehun bobrok dan terbaring lemas di atas jalan, sementara pria yang menusuknya sudah berlari ketakutan.

"hey! cepat panggil ambulan dan polisi"seseorang berteriak dan Sehun sayup-sayup masih dapat mendengarnya, darah sudah mengucur dari luka tusukannya, matanya menatap pada langit malam yang kosong. akankah ia mati disini? akankah ia mati tanpa bintang, bulan dan Luhan yang menemaninya? akankah ia mati hanya di temani langit yang kosong sama seperti dirinya? akankah?

Tidak, ia tidak ingin mati sebelum ia menyampaikan perasaannya pada Luhan. Ia harus mengatakan itu terlebih dahulu lalu mati dengan tenang. Sehun lantas mencoba bangkit sementara orang-orang mencoba mencegahnya agar tak bergerak, Sehun tak mengindahkan semuanya, dalam otaknya hanya ada Luhan saja. ia butuh menghampiri Luhan sekarang juga.

kakinya seakan tak berpihak padanya, kehilangan banyak darah membuatnya sangat lemas. tak kehabisan pikir, Sehun dengan mirisnya menyeret tubuhnya yang bersimbah darah tak peduli dengan lukanya yang bergesekan dengan asapal, tak perduli dengan jemarinya yang sudah berdarah. ia hanya ingin menghampiri Luhan dan mengatakan Semuanya.

matanya mulai mengabur, napasnya tercekat dan air mata jatuh dari pelupuk matanya. ia meminta maaf dalam hatinya kepada Luhan karena tidak cukup kuat untuk menghampirinya dan menjelaskan semuanya. _"aku mencintaimu, Lu"_

 **TBC**

 **hi, karena aku gamau alur FFnya terlalu cepat, jadi sabar-sabarin dulu romance nyaaaa, nanti pasti di kasih yang manis-manis kok :3**


End file.
